Rebbeca
by Obi-Wans Gurl
Summary: This Is The Story of a girl who lost everything. Her Mother, Her Sisters, her Best Friend, And A Mysterious Crush. Now 10 years later, She reviels her story to a friend of Great trust. Including Why she became a jedi... A Certain ObiWan Kenobi is involved
1. Rebbeca's Proulage

She had long blonde hair that stood out in her family of red heds. She was the youngest of her 14 sister and 3 brothers. Her family was poor and her mom was dead. Yes she was murdered the night after she gave birth to her youngest daughter, Rebbeca.  
She could make joy out of anything... And Then IT happened... Her father got remarried...To a rich Princess, named Ayashiania. Ayashiania had two daughters. As Ugly and Evil as her. The Oldest was the worst. She had Blonde Hair too. Only her eyes didn't shine with joy,  
the shined with evil...Pure Evil...Her name was Janet. The Younger of the daughters was just as bad. She was cruel adn stuck up just like her mom. She had brown hair. No, She was Not a Brunette. She had died her hair brown. but the first time it had turned out a sickish green colour.Her name was Kaytlin The Lived on the Planet of Tatooine. At When Rebbeca was three, her step-sisters were 10. There was a 7- Year- Diffrents. Unlike Rebecca, Kaytlain and Janet were Spoiled Rotton. Brats. Rebbeca's Golden eyes went with her golden blonde hair...

(It was short I know! A Short Little Proulage!) 


	2. Dream On

"Rebbeca! Get over here right now!" Janet called. It wasn't Rebbeca's Fault that the animals got into the cubourd.  
She was sure that it was Janets fault.She was only 5 years old! Then one day, mysterious men came. They talked with Rebbeca's mom. Then, they just said to Rebecca "Come on. We are going now." Rebecca Gladly followed. She got into they mens ship and they took off. The landed on the planet of Dantoinne.There she was intruged by the people she saw there.  
amzingly she didn't know what a Jedi was because Janet and her step-mom never told her anything. There she saw a little boy there. Apparently his name was Obi-Wan. Everyone else has wierd names and I am just Rebbeca. The 2 men that had taken her from Tatooine placed her amoung the Jedi Councel. She was young enough to train as a jedi and so there you have it. It was still hard for Rebecca. She had 'Visons' of people like her friends, her master. Exept, exept the we're killing people. Countless People. When her master saw this disturbence in Rebbeca's Sleep pattetn, he pleaded it o the jedi copuncel. She told them everything.  
And to top it all off, Sneaky 7-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi was evesdropping on them. He was worried. Rebecca was his friend,  
and even if he was supossed to block out his emotions, he felt sad, and afriad. Thats when he desided he had heard enough and went back to his sleeping courters. That Night someone broke in and stole a ton of things. And when Obi-Wan saw the Ransom note,  
he was completley Shattered. Whoever had stole all that stuff had kidnapped Rebecca too!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had Gaged her and Choked her, but she was still buting up the fight. They took her to a bar we're she lived there for 4 years serving up drinks and stuff.  
She never forgot Obi-Wan. If someone was bulling her, (With was not veary often) He stuck up for her. He was always there for Rebbeca even when she didn't want him to be. On Rebecca's 12 birthdat, I Jedi and His 12 year old apprentice walked in the bar. The boy looked familler some how. The Older one walked over the the bar and sat down. He asked if Rebbeca had seen anything suspicious.  
She said no and asked if he wanted anything to drink. The youngest one then sat down. "Why are you working here? You're only 12 years old!" The boy asked her.  
"I-I really don't know other than i'm a slave." Rebbeca answered. looking down at the drink she was preparing. "I've been her for about 5 years. I was 7 when the took me. You Look Familler...Like a long lost friend." She said quikly changing the subject. "Yeah, you do to. Have we met before?" The 12 year old asked "No-No i don't think so." Rebecca said. The bar played music alot from diffrent planets in diffrent gakaxys. It was the 3 day in the Milky Way week. (Weird huh?) So a song from "Earth" came on. It was "My Humps" (That made my friend crack up) Then slow song called "on the wings of love" Rebecca sang, adn she didn't that the boy was asounded. "W-wow. that was good!" The boy said. Then "What thE world needs now is love" Becca sang along "There are are Oceans and rivers,  
enough to cross, enough to last a life time" She was good and then "aLL MY LIFE" came on. Sje sang along to this. she sighed, apparently she didn't know how to be loved. How it felt. He Did. Once. a girl named Rebecca. She looked like her. this girl had golden blonde hair and soft hazel eyes. Rebecca had golden eyes.  
but, eye colur changes. But, it couldn't be Becca. She-She was Dead. It was in the ransom letter. He felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. and before you knew what was happening he was crying silently. "Whats Wrong?" Rebbeca asked. "oh, I-It's nothing. I just l-lost a good friend when I was younger." The Boy said "She was my best friend." The boy said. "Yeah I know how you feel." Rebecca. "I Was kidnapped and sold to slavers" she contineud. And then "Love will find away"  
came on. Becca jumped on a table. along with some other girls and sang the song "Somebody tried to tell me love didn't last forever..." AND then "come on over (all I want is you)" came on. The continued to sing. "listen to me. All I want is you..." And then "What a girl wants, what a girl needs whatever makes me happy happy sets you free"  
They sang. "When you put your hands on me" was next. they were singing untill there vocals couldn't anymore, "next in line was because of you, then breakaway,  
then behind these hazel eyes and They trouble with love is. She Becca was nearlly in tears by the end of The Trouble with Love is.and then it was "Angel" there were tears running down becca's cheak. The next song was Cry. She was crying now. But she still sounded great. Next was Miss you. And then We Belong together and shake it off and Its Like that. SHe was crying now, she was beutiful. Her olive skin shining with tears, her golden blonde hair tied in a pony tail. When it was all over,  
Becca walked back to behind the bar, dried her tears, and went to the crowed and danced. Lose Control was Playing and she was in the middle. then Dream on. She was crying again and she was singing along. The Boy joined her dancing. Then it was time to go. The boy and the girl didn't meet for 10 years 


End file.
